


Una noche en el parque de diversiones

by LocaPorDragonBallZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ
Summary: ¿Como seria una noche en la que los Vengadores deciden ir al parque de diversiones para descansar de su trabajo?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Una noche en el parque de diversiones

**Una noche en el parque de diversiones**

Despues de un mes tan ajetreado por las misiones de S.H.I.E.L.D., por fin tuve tiempo de seguir haciendo mis experimentos... Bueno, mas o menos, ya que cierto capipaleta no deja de meterse a mi laboratorio cada 3 horas para ver si habia comido o si estaba descansando... No me molesta que se preocupe, pero si que entre a mi santuario sin tocar; como ahora, pero en lugar de simplemente entrar y preguntar como estaba, me cargo en su hombro para sacarme de mi cuarto

-¡¡Oye, bajame!!- dije lanzando algunas patadas y golpeando su espalda

-No, ya es hora de que salgas de tu laboratorio aunque sea una hora- dijo sin dejar de caminar

-El tiempo es oro, Cap, no voy a perder ni un solo minuto de mi valioso tiempo...-

-Por cierto, ¿Desde cuando usas colonia con aromas frutales?- pregunto. Al instante me quede congelado... No podia ser cierto

-E-Este... D-Desde hace algunos dias- respondi completamente nervioso

-Hare como que te creo-. Despues de algunos segundos, termino llegando a la sala de estar de la torre, donde estaban todos los demas (Incluyendo al cuernitos)

-Vaya, hasta que sales de tu cueva, Stark- comento algo divertido Loki

-Ni digas nada, que de 10 veces que Thor viene aqui, tu solo vienes 1 y si acaso 2- recalque, antes de sentir como el anciano me lanzaba al sofa

-Por si no lo sabes, yo me hago cargo de todo en Asgard, porque cierto rubio prefiere pasarsela aqui en lugar de su casa-

-Por favor, no empiecen... Ni siquiera he dicho para que los queria aqui y ya comenzaron a pelearse-. Ambos fuimos interrumpidos por la pelirroja del grupo

-¿Y para que nos llamaste, Natt?- le pregunta antes de dirigirme a la cocina y tomar una de mis donas

-Bueno... Como sabe, Fury nos dio una semana libre despues de explotarnos todo un mes. Y como ayer inauguraron la feria, pues pensamos que seria buena idea aprovechar el descanso para ir- respondio Barton

-Ah no, yo no pienso desperdiciar mas mi tiempo en esas tonterias- dije tomando mi clasica taza de cafe junto a mi caja de donas

-¿No sera acaso que le tienes miedo a los juegos mecanicos, Stark? Quien imaginaria que el gran Iron man le temia a unas maquinas tan primitivas-...

-¡¡Claro que no les tengo miedo y puedo demostrartelo!!- dije alzando la voz bastante molesto

-Eso fue un si, asi que vete a cambiar y vamonos-

...¿Como fue que llegue a esto? Ahora estaba en la entrada de un parque de diversiones. Y para colmo, por mas que trate de alejarme, Steve no deja de sujetar mi mano

-Bueno, ¿A que juego quieren subir primero?- pregunto Bruce sin soltar a su novia, la cual se dejaba mimar

-La ultima vez que vine me llamo mucho la atencion ese- respondio cuernitos mientras señalaba una montaña rusa

-Por mi esta bien, es mejor subir a los mas fuertes-. Sin darme tiempo de dar mi opinion, solo senti como el Cap me jalaba de la mano antes de subirnos a nuestros asientos.... No se que opinar al respecto, todo el recorrido me parecio entretenido, mas no la gran cosa. Claro que solo hubo una cosa que valio la pena: La risa de Steve... Era muy raro verlo reirse de esa manera, quizas porque yo suelo encerrarme muchas horas en mi taller

Al bajar de la montaña rusa, crei que ese rubio soltaria mi mano, ya que aflojo su agarre. Tal vez haya sido por instinto, pero sujete aun mas su mano. Y al ver su reaccion, solo pude voltear mi mirada hacia otro lado, seguramente mi rostro se habia puesto como un tomate. Estuvimos casi 2 horas subiendo en todos los juegos, creo que valio la pena haber salido de mi taller... Hacia mucho que no me sentia de esta forma... Aunque creo que solo era mi instinto de omega

-¿Y que quieren hacer ahora?- pregunto Pietro mientras se comia el helado que Barton le habia comprado

-No lo se... Ya nos subimos a todos los juegos-

-No realmente, nos falta ese-. Todos volteamos hacia donde señalaba el dedo de Wanda, viendo que se trataba de un juego realmente en peligro de extincion

-¿Que es un toro mecanico?- pregunto Vision mientras veia algo extrañado el juego

-Es un juego que simula como seria montar un toro real- respondio Steve sonando algo emocionado, no me extraña, ese juego es del siglo pasado

-Bueno, ¿Porque no subes tu, Cap?- le pregunte en un tono burlesco

-¿Y porque no lo haces tu, Stark? ¿No te crees lo suficientemente fuerte como para sujetarte?- ...Nuevamente cuernitos logro darle a mi ego

-Pues si se van a subir, haganlo los 2 juntos, solo queda para una ronda mas-

-¿Que dices, Tony, te animas?- pregunto sin quitar esa boba sonrisa de su rostro... Sabe que ese es mi talon de Aquiles

-Bien...-. Ambos nos acercamos al operador del juego, la gente al ver que ibamos a subirnos, obviamente se acerco para observar

-Disculpe, ¿Podremos subirnos los dos?- pregunto Steve

-Claro, son dos dolares-. Inmediatamente, tras haber pagado, subi al brincolin que estaba debajo del artefacto... Por alguna extraña razon, me sentia como un niño de 5 años

-De acuerdo, ¿Tu adelante y yo atras?- le pregunte al Cap

-Creo que seria mejor al reves, si vas atras y te caes podria aplastarte- respondio mientras subia al toro. Me sente frente a el y, al instante, senti como sus manos rodeaban mi cintura mientras yo me sujetaba de la cuerda... La gente comenzo a cuchichear... Seguramente pareceriamos una pareja completamente enamorada, ¿Pero a quien engaño? Esta paleta de America jamas se fijaria en alguien como yo

-¿Estan listos?-. Justo al presionar el boton, el artefacto comenzo a moverse, pero no como yo lo recordaba. Sino que se movio de adelante hacia atras de forma continua. Lo peor del caso es que algunos comenzaban a reirse, incluso el operador

-Oigan, controlense- escuche el grito de Pietro, senti como mi rostro se calentaba casi como el infierno. Y para colmo, Steve coloco sus manos en mi cadera, como tratando de hacer una distancia entre nosotros; cosa que no funciono. Desde la perspectiva de los espectadores, esto parecia un ritual de apareamiento

Y como si el destino se burlase descaradamente, mis manos se soltaron de la cuerda (Y para evitar caerme), me sujete por el cuello del toro; haciendo que mi cuerpo quedara recostado bocaabajo sobre la maquina. La gente solo comenzaba a reirse, tragame tierra... Un Stark dando un espectaculo de burdel, mi padre seguramente se esta retorciendo en su tumba

Tras varios minutos de burla, Rogers se cayo del juego, no sin antes sujetarme de la cintura y jalarme con el. Lo unico que pude hacer fue levantarme y comenzar a alejarme de todos, pero habia un problema... ¡¡El maldito juego me habia puesto cachondo!! ¿Habia algo peor que eso? Pues si... Mi celo estaba a punto de comenzar y mis supresores estaban en la Torre Stark

Corri hasta mi coche y abri la puerta del piloto, pero antes de poder entrar, solo senti como algo o alguien me abrazaba por la espalda -¿Eras tu cierto?- aquella voz grave solo provoco que mi cuerpo fuese atacado por un escalofrio, que recorrio desde mi columna vertebral hasta la punta de mis pies

-¿D-De que hablas?- tuve que aguantar la respiracion para evitar darme la vuelta y besar a quien fuese que me estuviera sujetando. -No te hagas el loco, Tony... Tu eres el responsable de tenerme asi-. Su mano tomo la mia y la coloco sobre un extraño bulto.... Mierda, esta duro. Voltee mi rostro para ver quien era el pervertido calenturiento, oh sorpresa, el hombre que yo jure que era un puritano de primera clase era el mismo que se me estaba insinuando -¡¡S-Steve!!-

La puerta del asiento trasero se abrio, y solo senti como el me empujo dentro del coche mientras se colocaba sobre mi cuerpo. Trate de quitarmelo de encima, pero el sujeto mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, entrelanzando nuestros dedos... Su aliento golpeando en mi nuca solo provoco que soltara un sinfin de feromonas mientras mis labios soltaban leves suspiros. Una de sus manos se coloco en mi rostro, haciendo que este se girara hacia el suyo; cerre mis ojos esperando el tan anhelado contacto

Cuando menos lo espere, sus labios se posaron sobre los mios comenzando un beso agresivo, por años espere probar el nectar de su boca, era como beber de un manantial en medio del desierto. Logre zafar mis manos y gire mi cuerpo para poder acariciar su rostro mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas -Me traes loco, Tony... Ahora mismo quiero desnudarte, probar cada rincon de tu cuerpo, hacerte mio hasta que tu garganta quede seca de gritar mi nombre, y que en tu vientre crezcan mis cachorros-. Sus palabras solo lograron hacer temblar mis piernas, lo unico que pude hacer fue acercar mi rostro al suyo hasta que nuestros labios estuvieran a nada de tocarse -Hazme tuyo, Capi- susurre con un tono que ni yo mismo imaginaba que podia hacer

Sin ninguna compasion hacia la tela, Steve tomo con sus manos mi camisa y la rasgo, dejando mi torso completamente expuesto. Sus labios se posaron sobre mi cuello, lamiendolo hasta dejar varias marcas rojas, queria sentirlo mejor asi que ladee mi cabeza para darle mas accceso. Fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi reactor, deposito un tierno beso alli, no sabia como si sentirme excitado por sus besos o como una colegiala enamorada por esa mirada. Muchas veces escuche que uno de los puntos debiles de un omega eran sus pezones... Cuanta razon tenia esa pagina... Un lenguetazo y mi espalda se arqueaba como el Arco del Triunfo

De un instante a otro, mis pantalones desaparecieron al igual que mi boxer -Eso no es nada justo, y-ya me quitaste la ropa y tu sigues vestido-. Una sonrisa picara aparecio en su rostro, sin decir nada, solo atino a quitarse todas sus prendas. Agradezco que las ventanas de mi coche sean polarizadas, sino, vaya espectaculo que dariamos. Sus manos se posaron en mis piernas, separandolas un poco para darle el suficiente espacio a su cintura... Estaba completamente nervioso... He estado con muchos alfas, pero jamas me habia sentido asi con alguien

-Steve, yo...-

-Sshh... Solo relajate y deja que yo haga todo, mi amor-. Volvio a besarme mientras su miembro se introducia poco a poco en mi cuerpo, las vibraciones recorrieron mi espalda baja. Siempre hacia bromas de que su "amiguito" era la Capiconda, ahora entiendo que si era verdad. Mi cuerpo se estremecio al sentir como su pelvis chocaba con mis gluteos, me sentia completamente lleno. Tome su rostro besandolo mientras enrollaba mis piernas en su cintura antes de comenzar a menear mis caderas -Muevete...- susurre contra sus labios

Sus manos sujetaron mi cintura antes de comenzar un vaiven lento pero certero, con cada estocada, mi cuerpo se volvia una gelatina. De mis labios salian agudos gemidos los cuales intente silenciar, y de los suyos salian varias jadeos. Comenzo a moverse aun mas rapido, una de sus estocadas llego a tocar una parte de mi cuerpo que provocaba que soltara un gran gemido

-¿Ahi?- pregunto con una voz ronca

-S-Si...- susurre. Casi al instante senti como sus caderas se movian aun mas rapido, el sonido de nuestras pieles chocando y el coche rechinando era lo unico que necesitabamos para continuar con nuestro acto. Algo mas grande trataba de entrar en mi... Era su nudo

-T-Tony... Q-Quiero marcarte... Que seas completamente mio-. No pude evitar sonreir un poco mientras meneaba mis caderas par ayudarlo a introducir su nudo -H-Hazme tuyo...- susurre ladeando mi cabeza para darle mas acceso a mi cuello. Su lengua comenzo a pasearse en la curvatura de mi hombro, mi piel sentia como sus colmillos comenzaban a salir listos para marcarme. Finalmente era suyo...

Varios chorros de su semilla fueron depositados en mi cuerpo y su nudo se ensancho aun mas, quedando completamente unidos. Y al mismo tiempo, sus colmillos se encajaron profundamente en mi piel, la sangre brotaba y su lengua se encargo de limpiarla... Lamia como si esta fuera un exquisito elixir. Su cuerpo cayo sobre el mio, su respiracion agitada golpeaba contra mi oido; solo pude sonreir mientras acariciaba su espalda

-Te amo...- susurre en su oido

-Y yo a ti...- lo tome de sus mejillas y volvi a besarlo, esta vez suavemente, disfrutando de sus labios... Nuestros latidos parecian formarse en uno solo mientras tratabamos de controlar nuestra respiracion. Lamentablemente ese lindo ambiente fue interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta -¡¡Stark!! Tenemos que irnos- era la voz de Clint

Ambos nos miramos divertidamente y volvimos a besarnos esperando a que su nudo de bajara para poder explicarles de lo nuestro


End file.
